


Haircut

by Lord_Risley



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sherlocks hair is so damn good, mega fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Risley/pseuds/Lord_Risley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't make me!" He said in  a panicked voice</p><p>"You've left me no other choice" Said Johns cold, calm voice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircut

Sherlock felt himself bang into the wall. He looked quickly around but saw no obvious means of escape, He was cornered. He braced himself against the wall, ready to fight if necessary as he watched the shiny metal blades getting closer to him. 

"You can't make me!" He said in a panicked voice

"You've left me no other choice" Said Johns cold, calm voice

A fine film of sweat covered Sherlock's face as he panted, watching john close in him. Surely he, his only true friend wouldn't do this to him, He couldn't. His heart started to pound... "John. Please...." He begged

"Stop being such a bloody baby and come and get your hair cut!"

**Author's Note:**

> Teeheehee. Couldn't help myself. Originally part of a bigger story but I cut it and couldn't bear to lose it.


End file.
